


The Personal Journal of Dr.Johann Pryce

by narraci



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天我看见了龙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Personal Journal of Dr.Johann Pryce

今天我看见了龙，句号。

她催眠了诺曼，逗号，以为没有人看得出来，逗号，连诺曼自己也没有发觉，逗号，这不奇怪，逗号，诺曼，逗号，从以前就很迟钝，句号。

（长段的沉默）

她一开始想要的，逗号，就是诺曼，句号。

我不是专业的心理医生，逗号，不过我想，逗号，她没法和人保持长久的亲密关系，逗号，经验之谈，句号。

诺曼和她不一样，逗号，诺曼，句号。

诺曼特别烦人，句号。

纠正上一句，句号。

诺曼，逗号，特别黏人，句号。

诺曼想要和人结婚，逗号，诺曼想要自己的家庭，逗号，所以诺曼没法一直黏着她，逗号，这正是她想要的，逗号，以上只是我的猜测，句号。

（喝水的声音）

（杯子放在桌上的声音）

诺曼恨我，句号。

他被催眠了，逗号，所以，逗号，他忘记了他为什么恨我，句号。

龙的力量到底是什么，问号。

我很想知道，逗号，从一个学者的角度，逗号，从我的野心，逗号，所以我和她休战了，逗号，我和她合作，句号。

或者她也催眠了我，句号。

我不在乎，句号。

我不像诺曼那么多愁善感，句号。

（一段沉默）

（吸气声）

有时候诺曼看着我，逗号，好像就要哭出来了，逗号，他情感过于泛滥，逗号，又拒绝相信事实，逗号，他迷信科学，逗号，他否认自己，句号。

我常常把他的颤抖误认为他就要发现真相，逗号，以为他会想起些什么，逗号，也许他会认为那都是些荒谬的梦境，句号。

我应该放弃这种幻想，句号。

我和他之后从未深入探讨过私人问题，逗号，不过我已经太了解他的习惯，逗号，有足够的经验事实对他的行为进行推断，句号。

他不快乐，句号。

他不知道自己想要什么，句号。

他的梦想被龙吞掉了，逗号，可他想不起这一点，句号。

（长段的沉默）

我曾想帮他，逗号，然而，逗号，我很快发现这在我的能力之外，逗号，龙的力量凌驾于我之上，逗号，她将诺曼抢走，逗号，宣告这是她的财产，逗号，就没有再想还给我，句号。

她让我看着，逗号，亲眼看着，逗号，她将诺曼一点点剥皮去骨咽了下去，句号。

（喝水的声音）

诺曼不相信我的研究，逗号，他排斥我，逗号，这是催眠的副作用，逗号，让他需要彻底地离开我，句号。

我必须这样告诉自己，句号。

保持专业态度，句号。

（杯子放在桌上的声音）

（杯子碎裂的声音）

衔尾蛇计划今天得到了批准，句号。

她甚至没有问这个计划是用来做什么的，句号。

她夺走我的灵魂，句号。

这是多么错误，句号。


End file.
